


В условиях жесткой экономии

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: В условиях жесткой экономии [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Человеческое мышление — величайшая загадка галактики. К нему надо относиться осторожно, даже имея благие намерения.





	В условиях жесткой экономии

«Э-КО-НО-МЬ-ТЕ ВО-ДУ», — читали по слогам чисские иероглифы столпившиеся в холле молодые офицеры. Плакат с этим призывом появился на доске объявлений однажды утром и помещался точно по центру, как раз между списком утерянных и найденных во время последних учений вещей и сообщением о продаже недавно вылупившихся исаламири. Он изображал чисса с грозным выражением лица (не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что моделью выступил не кто иной, как коммандер Стент), указующего на незакрытый кран. В другой руке устрашающая фигура держала свернутый в недвусмысленном намеке ремень. Люди недоумевали, что могло подвигнуть чиссов на создание сего шедевра пропаганды. Первое время на Нирауане действительно были проблемы с водоснабжением, но вскоре обнаруженные запасы подземных вод, практически безграничные, позволили быстро решить проблему. При этом нельзя было сказать, что кто-то из личного состава намеренно растрачивал жизненно важный ресурс. Будь гранд-адмирал Траун на планете, он наверняка бы объяснил подчиненным тайный смысл плаката, но, поскольку он в сейчас доблестно спасал Империю, им пришлось догадываться самим.

Позднее в тот же день похожие плакаты появились на жилых этажах и в местах общего пользования. Все они пропагандировали экономию воды, а вот изображенные на них герои менялись, как и оружие, которым они молчаливо грозились покарать нерадивых растратчиков. Молодые люди узнавали в них своих сослуживцев, а иногда даже соседей по комнате. Заинтригованные больше прежнего, человеческие самцы чесали затылки и высказывали разные предположения, что все это могло означать. За этим занятием группу возбужденно галдящих юношей застал один из чисских воинов, который мирно шел мимо по своим делам и был оставлен куртуазным предложением присоединиться к обсуждению:

— Слышь, поди сюда, — обратился к нему один из молодых офицеров.

Синдик просил всех воинов фаланги быть вежливыми с людьми и — в силу их неразумности — с пониманием относиться к некоторому пренебрежению протоколом с их стороны. Поэтому чисс подошел к нетерпеливо уставившимся на него юношам.

— Это что? — спросил тот же человек, который его окликнул.

— Как вы можете видеть, плакат агитационного содержания, проект коммандера Крес'тен'тарти и выражение пожеланий всех представителей моего народа, — безэмоционально пояснил чисс.

Люди еще раз посмотрели на героя плаката, застывшего с хлыстом для верховой езды в руках.

— Ой, боимся, боимся! — усмехнулся офицер, который решил обратиться к первоисточнику. — И что будет, если мы не выполним вашу просьбу?

Чисс посмотрел на него, на других людей. Коммандер Крес'тен'тарти предупреждал, что люди захотят проверить решимость чиссов привести угрозу в исполнение. К этому следовало быть готовым.

— Ravri'ihah. И это я вам тоже говорю от имени всего моего народа, — сказал чисс и ушел.

— Че? Что он сказал? — переспрашивали друг друга люди.

— Выебут, — перевел один из офицеров, лучше других понимавший чеун.

Тут и остальные задумались, и вскоре люди разошлись, глубокого погруженные в какие-то свои мысли.

— — — 

Первое, что поразило Стента по возвращении из короткой командировки, была тишина. Нирауан обезлюдел. Казалось, на планете остался только нелюбезный диспетчер, давший добро на посадку, да и тот, судя по голосу, хотел заниматься чем-то другим, а не выполнять свои обязанности. Сама же крепость опустела, хотя была середина рабочего дня. Ни людей, ни чиссов. Комлинки подчиненных молчали. Стент терялся в догадках. Крепость атакована? Неведомая болезнь, в считанные дни погубившая всех? Держа чаррик на изготовку, Стент стал подниматься на жилые этажи. Там ему открылась удивительная картина.

Коридор, по обе стороны которого располагались комнаты личного состава, был затоплен. Воды набралось по щиколотку, и она продолжала прибывать. Источником должны были быть открытые в комнатах краны. Впрочем, об этом скорее приходилось догадываться, чем иметь возможность воочию убедиться. Из-за закрытых дверей доносились громкие стоны, не оставлявшие сомнений в том, чем там занимались. Похоже, влюбленные парочки были так увлечены друг другом, что напрочь забыли о льющейся воде.

Из-за поворота послышался смех и шлепанье ног по воде. Через минуту показались источники обоих звуков. Оба были легко одеты: чисс — в сапоги и нижнее белье, переброшенный через его плечо человек — в стилизованные наручники с меховой опушкой. Человек слабо трепыхался, для вида колотил чисса кулаками по спине и сквозь смех что-то тому доказывал.

Улыбка с лица чисского воина пропала сразу же, как только он увидел своего командира, в удивлении застывшего посреди коридора с оружием в руках. Он хотел было приветствовать Крес'тен'тарти по всей форме, но для этого ему пришлось бы опустить на пол и намочить свою обнаженную ношу, да и одет он был не слишком подобающе для парадного салюта, поэтому и замер в нерешительности.

— Ты чего встал? Что там? — подав голос, человек попытался приподняться и повернуться так, чтобы рассмотреть неведомую преграду, но, получив хлесткий удар по заднице, охнул и вернулся в прежнее положение.

— Лейтенант, объяснитесь, — потребовал Стент.

— В соответствии с вашим распоряжением, провожу воспитательную работу, сэр, — нашелся чисс. — Вся крепость борется за экономию воды.

— И как успехи? — поддел его Стент и демонстративно оттолкнул подплывший к нему датапад.

— Удовлетворительно, — был ответ.

Не приходилось сомневаться, что эти двое находили совместное времяпрепровождение весьма удовлетворительным, и прерывать их было бы жестоко.

— Оно и видно, — скривился Стент. — Можете продолжать.

— Есть продолжать, — ответил чисс, подошел к одной из дверей и бочком протиснулся в нее так, чтобы Стент не увидел лица сопровождавшего его человека.

Проводив его взглядом, Стент начал подниматься на верхние этажи, на которых жили старшие офицеры. Он недоумевал, как адмирал Парк мог допустить такое безобразие. 

Хотя бы наверху было сухо. До определенной степени: лужи в коридоре оказались небольшие и не увеличивались. Старшие офицеры, похоже, лучше умели себя контролировать, поэтому перед тем, как перейти к воспитательной работе, закрыли краны. Только из-под двери кабинета адмирала сочился тонкий ручеек. 

Сам адмирал сидел на столе, закинув ногу на ногу, и перебирал папку с листами флимсипласта. Чем-то неугодившие ему листы он бросал вниз и меланхолично смотрел, как те растворяются в воде. Из освежителя доносился отчетливый звук льющейся воды. Видя, что жизни Парка ничто не угрожает, Стент первым делом выключил воду.

— Рад, что ты наконец заглянул на огонек, а то я уже начал думать, что утону здесь в одиночестве, — протянул Парк.

— Восс, что здесь происходит? — не выдержал чисс.

Парк вздохнул.

— Сколько раз я говорил тебе о мышлении людей? Разве я не предупреждал о том, чем кончится твоя затея с борьбой за окружающую среду?

— Предупреждал, но это же… — Стент обвел руками окружающее пространство, силясь подобрать слова. — Это же нелогично! Я приказал проводить воспитательную работу с нарушителями и наказывать в самых вопиющих случаях. Почему люди захотели наказаний?

— Как мало ты еще знаешь о нас, — задумчиво сказал Парк и продолжил, обращаясь как бы к самому себе: — С началом отопительного сезона повесим плакаты с призывом экономить на обогреве. Зачем нужны обогреватели, когда любой чисс может предоставить превосходное и экологически чистое тепло? — он коварно усмехнулся. — А теперь иди сюда и накажи нарушителя так, чтобы мне впредь неповадно было.


End file.
